


Are we in Harmony, yet ?

by Maveim



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fun, Humor, Not Beta Read, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Swearing, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maveim/pseuds/Maveim
Summary: This new communication software named Harmony is terrribly complicated and annoying for nothing and seems to have way too many useless features to actually be usable.Only nerds would try to use it, right ?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes this is a chat fic but don't take this too seriously, it's just to chill and have fun and English isn't my first language so it's my excuse, I can't write anything else.  
> Anyway, the first chapter is more of a ''tutorial'' chapter ? The actual plot will come later. I'll update the tags when necessary.

[24/09/2020] [2:19 AM]   
[TechnoBlade] has created the chat [test] !

[2:19] TB: test  
[2:19] TB: oh  
[2:19] TB: why is my name like that  
[2:19] TB: can’t it just show Technoblade or something  
[2:22] TB: i give up

[24/09/2020] [2:22 AM]   
[TechnoBlade] has left [test] !  
[TechnoBlade] has deleted [test] !

[24/09/2020] [8:38 AM]  
[BadBoyHalo] has created the chat [skeppy, a6d and I !]  
[BadBoyHalo] has added [SkeppY] !  
[BadBoyHalo] has added [A6D] !

[8:38] BBH: Hello !! Is it working ? can you guys see my messages ?  
[8:38] BBH: ooh, that’s why we needed to have caps in our names !  
[8:38] BBH: At least it doesn’t take too much place !  
[8:45] BBH: Are you guys there ? :0  
[8:50] BBH: oh you guys must be asleep, sorry !  
[10:34] SY: hi bad  
[10:34] SY: quack  
[10:34] SY: bad answer  
[10:34] SY: bad answer now  
[10:34] SY: bad answer now or i leave  
[10:34] SY: bad  
[10:34] AD: You shouldn’t spam  
[10:35] SY: french man tell bad to answer please  
[10:35] AD: Can’t you just message him  
[10:35] AD: like in private messages  
[10:35] SY: idk how to yet  
[10:35] SY: anyway  
[10:35] SY: baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad  
[10:35] SY: baaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd  
[10:37] SY: >:(  
[10:37] AD: lol  
[10:37] SY: do something if you’re so smart  
[10:37] AD: I’m already doing something : waiting, like a smart and patient person  
[10:37] SY: omg i cant believe you  
[10:37] SY: ur sooooooooo bratty it makes no sense how bratty you are  
[10:37] AD: So i’m the bratty one, according to you

[10:37] SY: yeah dude it’s because you completely are!  
[10:37] SY: a complete brat  
[10:37] SY: brat sounds exactly like baguette  
[10:37] SY: coincidence, yeah, no  
[10:38] SY: you nasty brat  
[10:38] AD: Hmm  
[10:38] AD: Not really, but sure  
[10:38] SY: OMFG STOP DIOINTG THAT4  
[10:38] AD: diointg what ?  
[10:38] SY: why are you like this  
[10:38] AD: See, when two persons love each other it makes french people strogern  
[10:38] AD: *stronger  
[10:38] SY: do you think i’m dumb  
[10:38] SY: it makes no sense  
[10:38] AD: No it’s really how it works  
[10:38] AD: Did you know that Paris works on the energy of people’s relationships  
[10:38] AD: Like actually  
[10:38] SY: i feel like you’re lying to me  
[10:38] AD: Why do you think that i’d never lie to you  
[10:38] SY: that also sounds like a lie  
[10:40] SY: i just looked this up  
[10:40] SY: it was a lie  
[10:40] SY: you disgusting french man  
[10:40] AD: Ok  
[10:40] SY: ok  
[10:40] AD: Ok  
[10:40] SY: ok  
[10:40] AD: Ok  
[10:40] SY: ok  
[10:40] AD: Ok  
[10:40] SY: ok  
[10:40] AD: No  
[10:40] SY: ok  
[10:40] SY: wait  
[10:40] AD: Wait I think I’ve found how to send friend requests  
[10:40] SY: send me one then  
[10:43] SY: hello ??  
[10:43] AD: Oh yeah I sent an invite to BBH, he accepted  
[10:43] SY: waht  
[10:43] SY: so he’s online ??????  
[10:43] SY: and instead of answetring me he’S ACceept i g ur dumb friend request ???  
[10:43] SY: that guy got no sense of priorities whatsoever  
[10:43] SY: im so mad  
[10:43] AD: I can tell  
[10:43] SY: STFU  
[10:43] BBH: Hi guys ! :D  
[10:43] BBH: I just came back, I was busy doing a few things but I’m here now !!  
[10:43] AD: Hello Badboyhalo, thank you for accepting my friendship request btw  
[10:43] BBH: You’re welcome !  
[10:43] SY: how do you send a friendship request ???  
[10:49] SY: ??????????? guys

Meanwhile…

[TechnoBlade] has created the chat [test that is supposed to work my head hurts] !

[10:49] TB: test  
[10:49] TB: help  
[10:49] TB: wait am i supposed to invite people here  
[10:59] TB: abort the mission

[TechnoBlade] has left the chat [test that is supposed to work my head hurts] !  
[TechnoBlade] has deleted the chat [test that is supposed to work my head hurts] !

Meanwhile…

[SapNap] has started messaging [DreaM] !

[10:59] SN: dream hello   
[10:59] DM: hey sapnap  
[10:59] DM: we can say that  
[10:59] DM: you’re in my dms  
[10:59] SN: Lmao yeah  
[10:59] SN: has goggy messaged you yet or nah ?  
[10:59] DM: nope, no news at all  
[10:59] DM: btw

[DreaM] has sent a [friendship request] to [SapNap] !  
[SapNap] has accepted [DreaM]’s [friendship request] !  
[DreaM] and [SapNap] are now [friends] !

[11:00] SN: woah can’t believe we’re only friends now that this messaging software decided so  
[11:00] DM: haha it’s kind of weird honestly, i’m not used to it yet  
[11:00] SN: why does it says friendship request like this  
[11:00] DM: with the [ ] ?  
[11:00] DM: maybe there’s other kinds of requests you can send to people  
[11:00] DM: let me check real quick [SN has reacted to this message : test ]  
[11:00] SN: hmmm [SN has reacted to this message : test ]  
[11:00] SN: i see potential [SN has reacted to this message : :eyes: ]

[DreaM] has sent a [POG] to [SapNap] ! [SN has reacted to this message : whaat ]  
[DreaM] has sent a [POG] to [SapNap] ! [SN has reacted to this message : how do you do that]  
[DreaM] has sent a [POG] to [SapNap] ! [SN has reacted to this message : :pp: ]

[11:01] DM: LMAO YOU CAN SEND SUCH A BUNCH OF STUPID STUFF I CAN’T LOL  
[11:01] SN: IKR wait lemme try dream

[SapNap] has sent an [enemy request] to [DreaM] !  
[DreaM] has accepted [SapNap]’s [enemy request] !  
[DreaM] and [SapNap] are now [enemies] !

[11:01] DM: i have no idea how it’s possible but i guess we’re friends and and enemies now  
[11:01] SN: i’m kinda confused tbh  
[11:01] SN: should we create a group with george  
[11:01] SN: i mean i guess we should  
[11:01] DM: do you want to create it ?

[SapNap] has invited [DreaM] to [fight] !

[11:01] SN: wait i didn’t mean to do that  
[11:01] SN: how do i cancel 

[DreaM] has accepted [SapNap]’s invitation to [fight] !

[11:01] SN: dream why :(

No one has [initiative priority] !  
Roll a die !

[DreaM] has rolled a die ! (20)  
[SapNap] has rolled a die ! (13)

It’s [DreaM]’s turn !

[11:01] SN: how the hell did you get a 20 like that that’s rigged  
[11:01] DM: shut up snapmap

[DreaM] uses [punch] ! (20) [4 AP]  
[SapNap] is hit ! (8) [2 DP - 4 AP = - 2 HP]

[11:01] DM: 20 again !!!  
[11:01] SN (8/10): that’s so dumb  
[11:01] DM: i’m not sure about what the AP and DP do tho  
[11:01] SN (8/10): i guess those are like attack and defense points  
[11:01] DM: yeah  
[11:01] DM: so it’s my attack points minus your defense points ?  
[11:01] DM: oh i can see your HP sapnap !! 

It’s [SapNap]’s turn !

[SapNap] [looks around] ! (11)  
…  
…  
…  
[SapNap] has found a [stick] !  
[SapNap] has equipped the [stick] as [main weapon] !

It’s [DreaM]’s turn !  
[DreaM] is protecting themselves !

[SapNap] uses [slash] ! (12) [7 AP]  
[DreaM] is hit ! (10) [4 DP - 7 AP = - 3 HP]

It’s [SapNap]’s turn !

[SapNap] wishes to [cancel the fight] !  
[DreaM] has [accepted] !

[11:01] DM: don’t worry dude i’ll come back with a crazy build to kick your ass   
[11:02] SN: shut up dream you don’t know what you are saying  
[11:02] SN: anyway

[SapNap] has created [Dream Team with maybe bad we’ll see later]  
[SapNap] has added [DreaM] !  
[SapNap] has added [GeorgeNotFound] !

Meanwhile...

[TechnoBlade] has created the chat [grindfest to become op] !

[11:02] TB: ok so

[TechnoBlade] is [searching] !  
[TechnoBlade] has found a [villager] !  
[Technoblade] has received a [quest] (Bring this bag of potato to the witch in the forest) !  
[TechnoBlade] has received a [bag of potatoes] !

[11:02] TB: can i keep those or would it be inappropriate  
[11:02] TB: how can i get a farm  
[11:02] TB: help


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy it took a long time because of college and stuff, feel free to leave comments or something, it's very nice  
> also, maybe some of you see where it's going and if so, i'm sorry.

[25/09/2020] [9:49 AM]  
[PhilZa] has created the chat [sleepy bois inc :)] !

[9:49] PZ: i think i’ve got it figured out !

[PhilZa] has added [TommyInIt] !  
[PhilZa] has added [WilburSoot] !  
[PhilZa] has added [TechnoBlade] !

[9:49] TB: oh god finally someone found out how it worked  
[9:49] TII: HEY ! i’ve FOUND OUT how it worked but YOU DIDN’T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME !!  
[9:49] TB: because what you said made zero sense  
[9:49] WS: what was he saying again ? that we needed to lose enough times against him so he could level up ?  
[9:49] TII: i’m JUST TELLING you that WE HAVE NO PROOF That IT’S NOT the right way, WILBUR !!!!! yOU haven’t even tried !!!! you’re such a quitter !  
[9:49] TB: how can you quit something you haven’t tried  
[9:49] PZ: :tea: :tea: :tea:  
[9:49] TII: LISTEN TECHNOBLADE !!!! PHIL will explain HOW it woRKS and it WILL be wiTH my METHOD !  
[9:49] PZ: probably not  
[9:49] WS: probably not  
[9:49] TB: probably not  
[9:49] TII: stop interrupting phil when he’s tryING to prove me right !  
[9:49] WS: you’re the one making all that noise, anyway, we’re listening, phil  
[9:49] TB: mostly reading  
[9:49] TII: LOL WELL SAID BIG T  
[9:49] WS: hush now child  
[9:49] PZ: okay so  
[9:49] PZ: we’re supposed to create  
[9:49] PZ: or a least open  
[9:49] PZ: a session of some sort  
[9:49] PZ: it’s okay for everyone if I create one right now ?  
[9:49] TII: GUESS SO  
[9:49] TB: sure  
[9:49] WS: no problem for me  
[9:49] PZ: >create session

SESSION [A] SUCCESSFULLY CREATED

[9:49] PZ: uh  
[9:49] PZ: i feel like we can improve this  
[9:49] PZ: >rename session [sleepy]-->front

[sleepy] SESSION SUCCESSFULLY RENAMED  
[PhilZa] IS NOW THE LEADER OF THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[PhilZa] MUST ADD AT LEAST [ONE] USER TO THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[9:50] TII: HOLY FUCK  
[9:50] TII: WHAT’S THE PURPOSE OF THIS PHIL

[PhilZa] HAS INVITED [TommyInIt] TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[TommyInIt] HAS REFUSED [PhilZa]’S INVITATION TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION 

[9:50] TII: PHIL WHAT THE FUCK  
[9:50] TB: i can’t believe you said no to your own father  
[9:50] TII: PHILZA MINECRAFT IS NOT MY DAD  
[9:50] TB: booooooo  
[9:50] TB: you suck  
[9:50] TB: canceled  
[9:50] TII: TECHNOBLADE NOW IS NOT THE TIME  
[9:50] TII: I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT THING IS SUPPOSED TO DO  
[9:50] TII: I FEEL LIKE PHIL JUST INVITED ME INTO A VERY WORRYING CULT  
[9:50] WS: it’s okay, phil, you should invite me instead

[PhilZa] HAS INVITED [WilburSoot] TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[WilburSoot] HAS ACCEPTED [PhilZa]’S INVITATION TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[WilburSoot] IS NOW A PLAYER OF THE [sleepy] SESSION

[9:50] TII: I ALWAYS KNEW WILL WAS YOUR FAVOURITE SON  
[9:50] TII: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU  
[9:50] PZ: weren’t you the one saying i wasn’t your dad  
[9:50] TB: yes drag him phil  
[9:50] TB: tommy, you’ve just found out what getting owned means boy  
[9:50] WS: i’m sorry you never achieved greatness, tommy  
[9:50] TII: I CAN’T BELIEVE IT  
[9:50] TII: I HATE YOU ALL

[TommyInIt] has left !  
[PhilZa] has added [TommyInIt] !  
[TommyInIt] has left !  
[PhilZa] has added [TommyInIt] !  
[TommyInIt] has left !  
[PhilZa] has added [TommyInIt] !  
[TommyInIt] has left !  
[PhilZa] has added [TommyInIt] !  
[TommyInIt] has left !  
[PhilZa] has added [TommyInIt] !  
[TommyInIt] has left !  
[PhilZa] has added [TommyInIt] !

[9:50] TII: LEAVE ME ALONE OLD MAN  
[9:50] TII: I AM FREE TO LEAVE  
[9:50] TB: L  
[9:50] PZ: you are free to be grounded if you want  
[9:50] WS: haha you are getting grounded, tommy, tell him, dad !  
[9:50] TB: phil is being a savage let’s go all subscribe to him  
[9:50] TB: jk i’m already subscribed  
[9:50] TB: PRANKED  
[9:50] PZ: oh god i cannot believe i was pranked by the great technoblade  
[9:50] WS: my thoughts go to you and your family, phil  
[9:50] TII: STOP ALL OF THIS AT ONCE  
[9:50] TB: buy my silence  
[9:50] TII: TECHNOBLADE I AM A MINOR  
[9:50] WS: correction, you are a child  
[9:51] TII: I AM A MAN WILBUR  
[9:51] TII: I CAN BE A MINOR MAN  
[9:51] PZ: btw techno

[PhilZa] HAS INVITED [TechnoBlade] TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[TechnoBlade] HAS ACCEPTED [PhilZa]’S INVITATION TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[TechnoBlade] IS NOW A PLAYER OF THE [sleepy] SESSION

[9:51] TB: once again this is a proof that tommy is the least favorite child  
[9:51] TII: ONCE AGAIN THAT IS A PROOF THAT YOU’LL ALWAYS BE SECOND  
[9:51] TII: GET OWNED BITCH BOY  
[9:51] TB: was that supposed to be a reference to something  
[9:51] TB: they had to nerf me because i was bullying all those people from first place  
[9:51] TB: come back with better points orphan  
[9:51] TII: WHAT  
[9:51] TII: PHILZA MINECRAFT DO SOMETHING AGAINST THIS

[PhilZa] HAS INVITED [TommyInIt] TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[TommyInIt] HAS REFUSED [PhilZa]’S INVITATION TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION 

[9:51] TII: MR MINECRAFT  
[9:51] TII: PLEASE  
[9:51] TII: TELL TECHNOBLADE TO STOP BEING MEAN  
[9:51] TII: I DISLIKE HIM A LOT RIGHT NOW

[PhilZa] HAS INVITED [TommyInIt] TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[TommyInIt] HAS REFUSED [PhilZa]’S INVITATION TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION 

[9:51] TII: PHILZA  
[9:51] PZ: no more bullying now okay ?  
[9:51] PZ: :)  
[9:51] TB: :)  
[9:51] WS: well that looks very worrying in my opinion

[PhilZa] HAS INVITED [TommyInIt] TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[TommyInIt] HAS REFUSED [PhilZa]’S INVITATION TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION 

[9:51] PZ: accept, tommy  
[9:51] TII: no  
[9:51] TII: CONVINCE ME first  
[9:51] TB: accept or i will break your legs  
[9:51] WS: sounds a little bit extreme  
[9:51] WS: valid tho  
[9:51] TII: YOU SHOULD REALLY think about what you are saying Technoblade  
[9:51] TII: i am a minor  
[9:51] TII: you CANNOT break my legs  
[9:51] TII: it’s just not something you should do you know  
[9:51] TII: it’s just  
[9:51] TII: bad  
[9:51] TII: very bad  
[9:51] TB: ok  
[9:51] TB: if you think the popular opinion will stop me tommy  
[9:51] TB: i have bad news for you  
[9:51] TII: DEAR GOD TECHNOBLADE

[PhilZa] HAS INVITED [TommyInIt] TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION 

[9:51] PZ: tommy :(  
[9:51] PZ: tommy young man

[TommyInIt] HAS ACCEPTED [PhilZa]’S INVITATION TO JOIN THE [sleepy] SESSION  
[TommyInIt] IS NOW A PLAYER OF THE [sleepy] SESSION

[9:51] WS: oh god finally  
[9:51] TB: i always knew violence and intimidation were the key to success  
[9:51] TII: DON’T BE PROBLEMATIC TECHNOBLADE PLEASE  
[9:51] TII: I ONLY ACCEPTED SO YOU WOULD STOP BEING MEAN TO ME  
[9:51] TB: yes that’s what i said  
[9:52] TB: violence and intimidation  
[9:52] WS: you see tommy maybe if you did the same as technoblade you wouldn’t get this kind of problems  
[9:52] TII: LISTEN WILBUR  
[9:52] TII: IT’S NOT MY FAULT IF I AM A PACIFIST  
[9:52] WS: you literally have a vlog gun  
[9:52] WS: and a fucking knife  
[9:52] TII: WELL I CAN BE A PACIFIST WITH WEAPONS  
[9:52] TII: WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME WILBUR  
[9:52] WS: someone who doesn’t contradict themselves i believe  
[9:52] TII: WHAT  
[9:52] TII: WILBUR  
[9:52] TII: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT  
[9:52] PZ: can we continue ?  
[9:52] PZ: also stop using caps tommy lol  
[9:52] TII: WHY  
[9:52] WS: tommy stfu  
[9:52] TB: L  
[9:52] PZ: watch him leave again  
[9:52] TII: I  
[9:52] TII: JUST TO PROVE YOU WRONG I WON’T DO IT  
[9:52] TB: this is how psychology works tommy  
[9:52] TB: philza is manipulating you  
[9:52] TB: he is the puppeteer  
[9:52] TB: the only thing you are is the puppet, bending to his will  
[9:52] WS: bending to me  
[9:52] TII: WHAT THE FUCK  
[9:52] TII: IT STARTED SPOOKY AS SHIT AND THEN IT BECAME A PUN  
[9:52] TII: THAT’S TERRIBLE  
[9:52] TII: TECHNOBLADE  
[9:52] TII: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON  
[9:52] TII: I HATE YOU SO MUCH  
[9:52] TB: to be fair i get told that a lot  
[9:52] TB: and it wasn’t supposed to be a pun, wilbur just made it one  
[9:52] TB: it’s his own fault  
[9:52] WS: i saw the opportunity and i took it  
[9:52] TII: i will cry  
[9:52] TB: good  
[9:52] PZ: play nice boys also don’t cry tommy :(  
[9:52] PZ: it’s not allowed in this household  
[9:52] TII: you cannot stop me  
[9:52] TII: I will cry like a MAN  
[9:52] TII: BECAUSE I AM ONE  
[9:52] PZ: yes you are tommy i am very proud  
[9:52] TB: phil is trying to manipulate you again  
[9:52] WS: philza the manipulator what will he do  
[9:52] PZ: can’t i just say that i am proud of tommy ? at his age he needs support  
[9:52] TII: I DON’T NEED YOUR SUPPORT PHILZA MINECRAFT  
[9:52] TII: I SUPPORT MYSELF  
[9:52] WS: tommy is an independant teenage brit boy  
[9:52] TB: sorry i read bitch boy and it felt more accurate  
[9:52] TII: WHAT THE FUCK

[PhilZa] has muted [TommyInIt] !

[9:52] PZ: anyway, as i was saying  
[9:52] PZ: >validation  
BY VALIDATING THE [sleepy] SESSION, YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO ADD NEW MEMBERS, CONTINUE ?

[9:52] PZ: >continue

THE [sleepy] SESSION HAS NOW BEEN VALIDATED  
YOU WILL BE ATTRIBUTED A [class] AND A [perception], WHICH WILL BECOME YOUR [title]

USER [PhilZa], YOUR [class] IS [Father], YOUR [perception] is [Bounds]  
YOUR [title] IS [Father of Bounds]

USER [TommyInIt], YOUR [class] IS [Hero], YOUR [perception] is [Flies]  
YOUR [title] IS [Hero of Flies]

USER [WilburSoot], YOUR [class] IS [Artist], YOUR [perception] is [Futures]  
YOUR [title] IS [Artist of Futures]

USER [TechnoBlade], YOUR [class] IS [Harvester], YOUR [perception] is [Souls]  
YOUR [title] IS [Harvester of Souls]

[PhilZa] has unmuted [TommyInIt] !

[9:52] PZ: a reaction, tommy ? limit of 150 characters

[TommyInIt] is writing !

[9:52] TB: i'll come back with a min-max strategy tomorrow do not disturb

[TechnoBlade] has left the chat !

[9:53] WS: so is it some kind of rpg ? do we have goal ? what do those titles mean ?  
[9:53] PZ: from what i’ve read we have to find Harmony, whatever than means i’m not really sure, the guide has been pretty vague about it  
[9:53] WS: the guide ?  
[9:53] PZ: yeah, it’s supposed to be two parts i think but i’ve only found the first one, it’s from 2005

[TommyInIt] is writing !

[9:53] PZ: it tells you how to get started and some commands  
[9:53] PZ: from what i understand, the rpg part and the actual chat part are separated parts, like they work on different things  
[9:53] WS: so it’s why sometimes it just all caps us all the way like tommy does ?  
[9:53] PZ: yeah, i suppose so, idk why it’s like that  
[9:53] PZ: it’s just a communication service with game elements in it, it’s not that deep  
[9:53] WS: maybe it’s deeper than you think  
[9:53] PZ: still doubt it, i kind of want to find the second part of the guide though  
[9:53] PZ: the first part is really strangely written

[TommyInIt] is writing !

[9:53] PZ: i don’t really know how to explain  
[9:53] PZ: i’ll send you a bunch of screens so you can see what i mean  
[9:53] PZ: there is useful stuff honestly, i wouldn’t have guess any of that on my own  
[9:53] WS: well me either  
[9:54] WS: tommy is still writing

[TommyInIt] is writing !

[9:57] PZ: that’s the first time he puts that much time in a message

[TommyInIt] is writing !

[10:11] WS: tommyinit, we don’t have all day  
[10:11] WS: prepare to mute him phil  
[10:11] TII: PHIL WHAT THE HELL WAS JUST THAT I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT US INTO THIS MESS OF WORDS AND I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU MUTED ME I AM THE YOUNGEST AND THIS IS JUST ABUSE AT THIS POINT CAN’T YOU SEE I AM SO TIRED OF THIS CRYPTIC SHIT AND YOU LITERALLY LOCKED TUBBO AWAY FROM US WITH YOU SESSION VALIDATION THING AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PERCEPTION BULLSHIT I HATE IT AND I TOLD YOU I WAS A HERO THIS GAME IS RIGHT ABOUT THAT ALSO WHERE THE FUCK DID TECHNOBLADE GO IF HE WAS THERE HE WOULD BE OFFENDED BY THE BULLSHIT YOUR PULLING US INTO I AM SO TIRED OF YOU WAIT UNTIL TUBBO LEARN IT YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH AND WILBUR SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR UNECESSARY MESSAGES BECAUSE ALL OF US ALREADY UNDERSTOOD BY USING DEDUCTION ALSO PHIL I BETTER GET THE SCREENSHOTS YOU’RE GOING TO SEND TO WILL BECAUSE EVEN IF HE’S YOUR FAVOURITE CHILD OR SOMETHING IT’S NOT A REASON TO JUST IGNORE ME LIKE YOU JUST DID BY MUTING ME AS I DID NOTHING WRONG WHILE ADULT MEN WERE BULLYING ME AND BEING MEAN AND AWFUL UNDER YOUR WATCH AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP THEM I AM FRUSTRATED AT YOU I HATE YOU I AM ANGRY YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE HONESTLY YOU ARE AS BAD AS TECHNOBLADE AND WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU FIND THE SECOND PART ALREADY AND WHY IS IT SEPARATED IT SHOULDN’T BE HARD TO FIND HONESLTY I BET I CAN FIND IT AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU AND WHEN I HAVE IT I WON’T GIVE IT TO ANY OF YOU ALSO WE’RE ON A FUCKING MESSAGING SERVICE NAMED HARMONY SO WE ALREADY GOT OUR GOAL AND IT’S A TERRIBLY STUPID GOAL ANYWAY I’LL PUT MY OWN GOALS AND YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO STOP ME CONSIDER THIS AS A WARNING PHILZA MINECRAFT

[PhilZa] has muted [TommyInIt] !


End file.
